dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Flemeth's Real Grimoire
} |name = Flemeth's Real Grimoire |icon = Item-Flemeth's Grimoire Icon.jpg |caption = Flemeth's Real Grimoire |qcat = Companion Quest |location = Deep in the Wilds |start = Morrigan |end = Morrigan |rewards = Robes of Possession, Flemeth's Grimoire |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Flemeth's Real Grimoire is Morrigan's personal quest in Dragon Age: Origins. Walkthrough The quest begins when Morrigan's approval is high enough and she asks you to look for the Black Grimoire that was taken from Flemeth long ago. She believes it may still be in the Circle Tower. If you find and bring her the Grimoire before she has asked for it the quest will also trigger. You can find it in the Senior Mage Quarters in a chest in First Enchanter Irving's office (last door on the right before the stairs to the third floor). When you give her the tome, she will thank you profusely. Morrigan will spend time reading the Black Grimoire (e.g.: leave Camp and come back to trigger the next stage) only to discover it is not a book of magic, as she hoped. When you return to the Party Camp she will initiate a conversation explaining what she found out. The Grimoire describes how Flemeth has managed to live so long: as she gets old, she raises a daughter only to take over her body when her current body would die. Naturally, Morrigan is not keen on being the next sacrifice. She asks for the Warden's help in the matter. If the Warden decides not to help, Morrigan will leave the party (although she will reappear towards the end of the main quest line, on the eve of the Final Battle of Denerim). On the other hand, if the Warden chooses to help Morrigan, she will explain that he or she should: * Travel to Flemeth's Hut without Morrigan (so that she will not have a handy recipient for her spirit during the fight); * Face and kill the old witch; * Find and return to Morrigan , so that she can prepare to defend against Flemeth's powers in the future, should she somehow manage to survive after her defeat. Traveling with Morrigan in the group will ensure that Flemeth will not appear in her hut and you won't be able to find her Grimoire, so you must leave her behind for this confrontation. Attempting to bring Morrigan with you will also result in a approval loss from her upon your arrival at the empty hut. Flemeth will be waiting for the party when you arrive at her home. She apparently realizes that Morrigan has discovered her secrets and is prepared to negotiate an alternative arrangement. You have two choices: allow her to escape or kill her; the tangible rewards are the same in either case (the grimoire and an upgrade for Morrigan's robes), although the party might react somewhat differently. Allow Flemeth to Flee To avoid fighting, choose the following conversation options: * "I should dance to your tune, instead?" * "She knows how you extend your unnatural lifespan." * "I need Morrigan, I have no choice in this." * "I could do that." When you meet up with Morrigan again (in Camp or elsewhere), you can tell her that you killed her Mother or lie to her. Alistair (PC and XBox) and Zevran approve of tricking Morrigan ( ), but Wynne and Leliana will not ( ). Kill Flemeth If you decide to fight, be prepared for a tough fight with a High Dragon. She is somewhat easier to tackle as she tends to stick to one spot. The main strategies include: (a) using a fire-resistant tank to draw her aggro; (b) setting casters or archers at long-range; and/or snaring Flemeth (e.g. with Cone of Cold). Not being a real High Dragon, Flemeth naturally does not drop a Dragon Scale, instead upon death, she drops Flemeth's Key which opens the door to her house and allowing the PC to obtain Robes of Possession. Results If you accept the quest, the major rewards are the same regardless of how you resolve it: , a gift for Morrigan that will end the quest , a powerful mage armor usable only by Morrigan , Morrigan's approval rating will increase substantially. Flemeth promises you will not meet her again. Notes * When you lie to Morrigan about killing her mother (if you allowed her to flee), Alistair's approval only changes on the PC; it does not change on the Xbox or PS3 versions of the game. * After Morrigan returns to the party (late in the game, after refusing her quest), she will behave as if she never left. In addition, her request will remain in your Quest Log until The Final Battle. * You should only give Morrigan the first Grimoire after she has warmed up to you or is neutral towards you.Otherwise she will not present the option to give you her quest. It would be best to wait until she suggests finding the Grimoire, that way you don't risk the above. * Giving Morrigan the Grimoire will have an effect on the relationship status, especially at high approval rating. She will no longer you in your tent because of her mixed feelings (this may be the case for some but at 99 approval, she still gets there plenty of times with some characters) * Despite the Dialog option for magi "I'll take the grimoire for myself" It is only usable as a gift to Morrigan, whether it was intended for more but never done, or just flat out not meant to be used by the Warden, is unknown. Category:Dragon Age: Origins companion quests